


Solution micellaire poudlardienne,  ou  : Comme l’eau et l’huile.

by Taraxacum



Series: Croisade des personnages oubliés: Sybille [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore a une tendance marieuse, Gen, Humour, Poudlard est une maison de fous en fait, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybille n’est sûre que d’une seule chose : tout cela est forcément la faute de Snape. Les soirées sont longues à Poudlard, et cela laisse le temps de comploter et de ressasser les humiliations à son aise. <br/>Prends garde à toi, Séverus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution micellaire poudlardienne,  ou  : Comme l’eau et l’huile.

Il y a des enseignants qui ne savent pas la chance qu’ils ont. Ils se plaignent de la photocopieuse en panne, du fait que les élèves s’intéressent plus au dernier tube ska qu’aux échanges d’ions ou aux mécanismes d’adsorption des polymères modernes, de leurs collègues stupides, de leur salaire minable, des réunions parents professeurs où les géniteurs se révèlent encore plus stupide que les gamins….

Ils ne savent pourtant pas leur chance.

Ils devraient baiser le sol de l’entrée du collège chaque jour que Merlin fait.

Au lieu de cet idyllique environnement, ils pourraient enseigner à Poudlard.

Poudlard ! Certains diraient pourtant que c’est un honneur pour un sorcier britannique que d’être admis à y enseigner.

Sibylle n’est pas du même avis. C’est endroit est l’antichambre du pandémonium, elle en presque sûre (et généralement arrivée à cette partie du cheminement de ses pensées, elle reprend un verre de sherry….ce qui vous expliquera sans doute pourquoi la suite manque quelque peu de cohérence narrative….mais que voulez-vous l’alcool est le fléau du monde magique moderne (juste après un certain Maniaque des Ténèbres et juste avant le tailleur de Dumbledore)).

Pourtant, il y a quand même des côtés agréables à enseigner ici. Le cadre tout d’abord. Sauf si vous êtes un adepte acharné de l’architecture moderne et que pour vous Le Corbusier appartient déjà à de l’histoire ancienne aux même titres que les pyramides et les temples perdus des jungles américaines, il faut quand même reconnaître que Poudlard a une certaine classe, tout en pierre de taille, construit pour durer….C’est quand même plus agréable que de vivre dans ses choses que les Moldus nomment des préfabriqués. Ce qui déroute d’ailleurs totalement les sorciers, comment une chose peut-elle être fabriquée avant sa fabrication, et sans magie ??

Mais ce n’est pas le sujet qui nous préoccupe. Sibylle n’a rien à redire sur le cadre. De toute façon les enseignants ont le droit de décorer à leur goût leur appartement et elle ne sort du sien que pour aller vers sa salle de classe.

Cela pourrait venir de la paye, mais contrairement à ce que les élèves aiment se répéter en une sorte de vengeance mesquine pour les heures de colle distribuées plus que libéralement par ceux qui prennent en main leur éducation, la paie est plutôt confortable, surtout si on considère que les professeurs sont nourris, logés, blanchis.

Il n’y a pas de photocopieuse à Poudlard, et tout le monde le vit très bien, la machine à café ne peut pas tomber en panne (vu qu’elle fait un mètre vingt les bras levés et que c’est un elfe de maison.), les élèves sont peut-être de petits garnements mais la plupart de ceux qui s’aventurent jusqu’à elle restent polis et bien élevés…..

Non, le problème vient intégralement des collègues.

Pas d’Albus, bien sûr. Il lui a donné un emploi, un toit et il passe au moins une fois par semaine prendre de ses nouvelles devant une tasse de thé. Non, cet homme est exceptionnel, si ce n’est son étrange obsession des sucreries. Elle a voulu le prévenir que, selon la configuration des astres le jour de sa naissance et plus précisément la position d’Orion, il périrait en s’étouffant sur l’une d’elle mais rien n’y fait. Ce doit être une sorte de perversion….

Le problème n’est pas non plus Chourave, cette femme est une crème qui n’oublie jamais son anniversaire où elle lui amène deux bouteilles de son hydromel de filet du Diable, d’ailleurs Sibylle espère que jamais Dumbledore ne trouvera l’alambic, planqué en ce moment derrière la serre 3 et que, pour obvier à sa découverte, le professeur de botanique dissimule derrière des plantes hiémales urticantes, dont les jumeaux Weasley ont d’ailleurs cueilli de pleines brassées pour les offrir à une de leurs jeunes camarades.

Depuis qu’elle a refusé ses avances, Rusard la bat un peu froid, mais reste d’une profonde urbanité cependant.

Minerva est un peu sèche, mais elle vient toujours lui porter des pensées quand une crise de goutte la cloue au lit.

Le problème, l’homme qui fait de la vie à Poudlard une corvée, l’épicentre de ses problèmes, c’est Séverus Snape, le désagréable, graisseux et étique maître des cachots. C’est homme est un fourbe, un menteur, un délateur, un semeur de zizanie, un félon, on n’a pas vu de thème astral aussi affreux depuis que Grindenwald est mort et en plus, il enseigne les potions !

Il est vrai que, d’aussi loin que remonte la mémoire de Poudlard, un douloureux antagonisme oppose les enseignants de ces deux matières. Ils sont proprement impossibles à réconcilier, antithétiques comme l’eau et l’huile, jusque dans leur position géographique, les cachots des Potions ancrés dans le sol tandis que la tour où s’enferment les devins successifs de Poudlard est la plus haute, la plus élancée, la plus proche du ciel, comme pour afficher une volonté de faire sécession d’avec le monde physique.

Que Sibylle amène les élèves à s’ouvrir aux influences du Destin, à laisser leur magie les guider vers ce qui est caché, à appréhender le dessous des cartes et paf ! Snape repasse derrière et, sous prétexte de leur parler des marchands d’orviétans qui ruinèrent le roi Rodolphe II en se faisant passer pour des maîtres des Potions, leur dicte trois parchemins sur l’art de la zététique, avec pour sous-titre : _Etude rationnelle des phénomènes présentés comme paranormaux, des pseudosciences et des thérapies étranges_.

Lorsque Sibylle fait venir le sorcier responsable des fouilles archéologiques du site de Cumes pour un débat avec les septièmes années sur les douze sibylles du monde grec antique et leur influence dans le développement de l’enseignement de la divination, Snape organise le même jour une sortie dans un musée bavarois sur le thème des potions provoquant des états hystériques et des troubles de la personnalité.

Quand Sibylle descend en salle des professeurs, Séverus se pose aussitôt dans le fauteuil à ses côtés et l’entreprend aussitôt d’une potion qu’il est en train de mettre au point pour soigner les désordres mentaux, et pour laquelle, justement, il cherche des cobayes. Le Directeur lui ayant strictement interdit d’en glisser dans la nourriture des élèves, le professeur Trelawney serait-elle intéressée ?

Cet homme est maléfique.

Il s’obstine qui plus est à lui envoyer chaque année une carte de Saint Valentin, car la galanterie la plus basique explique-t-il consiste à s’assurer qu’elle en reçoive au moins une et pour son anniversaire, immanquablement il lui offre une gaine « parce que la précédente ne doit plus être à votre taille. »

Ne croyez pas Sibylle sans défense, pour la Saint Valentin dernière elle lui a fait livrer un assortiment de potions pour les Messieurs, (mais si, vous savez, celles qui ont cette emballage vert si repérable et qui sont destinées à soutenir les ardeurs des sorciers de plus de cent vingt ans, car la longévité sorcière a quand même quelques inconvénients.), en s’arrangeant pour que le colis arrive à la table des professeurs en plein déjeuner.

Albus, bien que ne voyant que la partie émergée du problème, les a bien convoqués une fois dans son bureau. Seulement, le charmant vieil homme étant, eh bien étant ALBUS, et cela veut tout dire, est persuadé que l’état actuel est une sorte de parade nuptiale vicieuse.

En plus du comportement de Snape, elle reçoit maintenant du vieil homme des invitations pour deux dans des restaurants romantiques « pour que vous emmeniez un ami », des conseils conjugaux (elle se serait bien passée d’en savoir autant sur la vie sentimentale de son patron) et des insinuations plus ou moins discrètes.

Et ses autres collègues ?

Et bien, ses autres collègues se marrent. Mme Pince lui a narré la fois où Dumbledore s’est persuadé que Flitwick et elle seraient bien assortis, et où il a fallu dix ans pour que le Directeur comprenne que si elle s’appelait Mme Pince, il y avait une bonne raison. Quelque part, tout cela ne rassurait pas le professeur de Divination. Elle n’est sûre que d’une seule chose : tout cela est _forcément_ la faute de Snape.

Les soirées sont longues à Poudlard, et cela laisse le temps de comploter et de ressasser les humiliations à son aise.

Prends garde à toi, Séverus.

 

******Fin


End file.
